The invention relates to a display device for panty hose.
Panty hose can be displayed by putting it on appropriate mannequins. However, this is very troublesome and expensive. This type of display of panty hose cannot be used to show a great number of different models and designs in a store. In most cases panty hose is sold packaged, and in such cases the buyer must rely on the picture on the package. However, this does not properly represent how special types of panty hose will look when worn, in particular where the panties are woven or knit into the garment.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create an improved display device for panty hose.